


The Missing Hybrids

by ManicMidnight13



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMidnight13/pseuds/ManicMidnight13
Summary: After the events of Can't Be Tamed...Or Can? Hoseok swore that he'd never let anything happen to Yoongi ever again. Everything had returned to normal, until two years later when hybrids suddenly started going missing without a trace. Though reluctant, Hoseok knows that Yoongi might be their only hope. Just what happened to the missing hybrids?
Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719346
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a couple of years ago and then lost inspiration for it so took it down, but now it's come back so I should hopefully finish it this time.

"Do you want any more coffee, Hoseok?" Namjoon asked, getting up from his seat. "I think I'll have another."

"No thanks, one is enough for me," Hoseok smiled. "Mark, Yoongi, do you guys want anything?"

Both the cat and wolf hybrids shook their heads, seemingly quite content with their glasses of water.

It had been two years since Mark and Yoongi were adopted by Hoseok, and both hybrids were living very happy lives. The same could be said for Jackson, whom of which had calmed down considerably since Namjoon first adopted him. Even Jin was doing just fine despite losing his sight, and Jackson was proving to be the perfect guide hybrid for him, always making sure he didn't bump into things and to pull him out of danger.

On this particular morning, Namjoon had suggested that he and Hoseok, along with their hybrids, have breakfast at the new café which had opened two weeks ago. It wasn't often that the two friends got to have breakfast together as Namjoon's work schedule was all over the place. Some days he started early, other days he started later but finished late, meaning that he usually slept in during the days where he started later.

Hoseok, on the other hand, had recently found a job as a choreographer. While his job had a neater, well-structured schedule, he was consistently working long hours, usually from 9am until 6pm, sometimes later depending on who he is choreographing for. He usually had a day off every Friday during promotional seasons, but during comeback seasons he barely had time to think, and most of the time he took Yoongi and Mark to work with him so they wouldn't be left alone all day. His boss didn't mind, he enjoyed the extra company. Though when they were left at home, Hoseok made sure that they locked the doors from the inside and didn't answer the door for anyone.

"Alright, back in a minute," Namjoon said before heading off in the direction of the cashier.

The six of them had picked a table by the window as Jackson had insisted on people watching, much to Yoongi's amazement. He wasn't sure how he had so much energy at this time in the morning. With Jackson closest to the window, Jin was positioned next to him. Both of them were wearing harnesses, with a single leash clipped between them; clipped to the front of Jin's harness and to the back of Jackson's.

The hybrid had learned to lead Jin, rather than pull like he had done with Namjoon, making him a very good guide for the blind hybrid. So far Jin hadn't bumped into anything, giving Jackson a little bit of an ego. Though admittedly, Jin was able to walk around the house on his own without the need for Jackson.

Mark was sat opposite Jackson, staring out of the window with his ears on full alert. He hadn't said anything all morning apart from agreeing to a glass of water earlier on. It wasn't unusual for Mark to be silent, he would rather listen than speak, but it was unusual for him to be on full alert, especially when surrounded by people he knows.

It took Hoseok a minute to realise that Yoongi was on full alert too.

"Something the matter, Yoongi? Mark?" Hoseok questioned, looking out of the window to see if he could see what was putting them on edge.

"Something isn't right," Mark replied, nose twitching. "I don't know what it is but something doesn't seem right."

Just as Namjoon returned to the table with his coffee, a fire engine zoomed past the window, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Yoongi and Mark bolted from their seats, heading straight out of the door of the café and off in the same direction in which the fire engine had gone.

Grabbing their leashes, Hoseok was quick to follow them, with Namjoon and his two hybrids trailing behind, his coffee long forgotten. Sprinting after two hybrids wasn't the easiest of tasks, but Hoseok's long legs allowed him to keep up rather well.

As soon as he turned the corner, his eyes lit up in shock at the sight in front of him.

Thick, black smoke was billowing out of the Hybrid Adoption Centre. Three fire engines were blocking off the roads, along with four police cars and two ambulances. There were no hybrids in sight apart from Yoongi and Mark, and there was no sign of Jaemin either.

Reaching the scene, Hoseok spotted Jimin barking out orders to his colleagues, as well as ordering members of the public to move away from the scene.

"Jimin, what's going on?" Hoseok asked while trying to get his breath back.

"Hoseok? What brings you here?" Jimin replied, looking rather surprised at Hoseok's sudden appearance.

"Yoongi and Mark ran after the fire engine," Hoseok explained, nodding his head at his two hybrids who were surveying the scene from behind the police blockade. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Nobody has been brought out of the building, we can't get in, the smoke is too thick." The officer explained, turning to talk to his colleague.

Hoseok's heart dropped at the thought of Jaemin being trapped in the burning building. He hoped that he had got out through the back, or at least turned up to work late.

BamBam and Jungkook were sat on the bonnet of Jimin's van. From the way their tails were moving frantically it was apparent that they were itching to go. BamBam had been trained to sniff out humans and hybrids alike. He and Jungkook made quite a team, but it was very strange seeing Jungkook with a hybrid other than Taehyung.

Turning his attention back to Jimin, Hoseok glanced at the man he was talking to. The man had black hair that covered his forehead but fell just above his dark brown eyes. He was around the same height as Jimin and looked to be a member of the Hybrid Dog Unit as well, but there didn't appear to be a hybrid trailing behind him.

"Hoseok, this is Officer Joonmyun. His hybrid went missing over a month ago during an operation." Jimin said, just as he caught Jungkook defying orders and running into the burning building.

Cursing under his breath, Jimin left Joonmyun alone with Hoseok and ran closer to the building in anticipation of his hybrid returning unharmed.

"Nice to meet you, officer," Hoseok said, bowing. "I'm sorry to hear about your hybrid."

"We're all working hard to find him. There have been far too many hybrid disappearances in the past few months, and Jimin has a suspicion that it's the same person from a couple of years ago." Joonmyun muttered.

"The same person? I thought you caught him?"

Joonmyun shook his head. "We caught his comrades, but we didn't catch him. After the warehouse incident, we thought we'd find a body, but no body was found."

"Oh."

"I'd suggest you keep your hybrids in your sight at all times. I believe I don't need to tell you twice about not leaving your hybrids home alone for long periods of time."

"No, sir."

Joonmyun nodded. "Good. Hybrids have been disappearing from homes, gardens, the Pound, and this time around they've been disappearing from shelters. This isn't the first shelter that has been on fire in the last month. We believe shelters are being targeted, fires set as a distraction. The scumbags even hit our Police Hybrid Training center last week, stole six of our puppies.

"I'm lost without my hybrid. He's very valuable, comes from a line of great police hybrids. The six stolen hybrid puppies are his first and only litter, I'm so worried for them. He won't have another litter, hybrids bred for this purpose only breed once."

It was as if Hoseok was living a nightmare. He had tried to forget about the events that happened two years ago, which left his best friend's hybrid blind and Yoongi needing to wear glasses.

Just as Hoseok was about to ask another question, shouts for a paramedic could be heard coming from the front of the building. Both humans turned their heads to see Jungkook pulling a coughing Jaemin from the burning building.

Joonmyun muttered a 'sorry' to Hoseok before heading off in the direction of the building. Yoongi and Mark appeared at the side of Hoseok, watching the events unfold. So this is what had been catching their attention. They could smell the smoke and hear the sirens.

It appears as though Joonmyun was right about the fire being a distraction. Jaemin told him that he was the only person in the building and that his night staff, along with all the hybrids in the center were gone when he arrived that morning.

Subconsciously, Hoseok found himself grabbing onto the sleeves of Mark and Yoongi's jackets, pulling them close to himself. He lost Yoongi once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

But who was responsible for this?


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely not. I'm not allowing him to be put through that again."

With the fire brigade dealing with the fire at the Adoption Centre and Jaemin being taken off to the hospital, Jimin left his team to deal with the aftermath while he went back to the police station with his hybrids. He'd asked Hoseok and Namjoon to come with him to the station, and as they sat down in a small room with a ridiculously large table, the realisation hit him like a speeding truck.

"I understand that," Jimin said, sighing at Hoseok's reaction. "But we haven't had any leads, and the longer these guys are out there, the more hybrids are going to be taken. The strategy we used last time worked a treat, but they know my hybrids now, they won't take them again."

"They? What you're saying is that you think that it's the same person as last time?" Namjoon asked. Having not been there when Joonmyun was explaining the situation to Hoseok earlier he was rather confused.

Yoongi and Mark tensed in their seats, horrific memories from two years ago flooding back into their minds. Though Jackson showed no sign of discomfort, Namjoon could tell that the wolf hybrid was angry. He didn't blame him. What he and the other hybrids witnessed in that warehouse wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, a nightmare that still plagues the minds of all of those involved.

"Yes, we believe it is the same guy. But with the number of hybrids that have been disappearing, we don't think he's alone. He probably has numerous accomplices, far more people than last time."

Hoseok nods at the police officer. He knows that Yoongi is special. He knows that if they put him out in the open that he would be taken, and more than likely he would be able to lead the police to where the rest of the hybrids are. But he isn't willing to put Yoongi in danger again, especially because of his difficulty seeing without glasses.

"I want to help in any way I can but I don't think I can allow you to use Yoongi. Is there anything else we can try?"

Sighing again, Jimin stood from his seat and gestured for Hoseok and Namjoon to follow him. Jackson decided to stay behind with Jin as he could tell that Jin wasn't enjoying all the moving about, and whatever Jimin was going to show Hoseok and Namjoon he wouldn't be able to see anyway.

Yoongi and Mark followed the trio closely, eager to see what Jimin was about to show them. Jimin lead them down a corridor and through a door that lead to a fenced-off outdoor area. They were takenthrough another door on the opposite side of the yard, and the second Yoongi and Mark walked through the door they realised where they were.

The Police Dog Hybrid housing unit.

They were greeted with a long corridor that had large rooms on either side, all with barred doors and nameplates on the front. To everyone's but Jimin's surprise, only five of the rooms were occupied, leaving eleven unoccupied and the place eerily quiet.

"There should be sixteen hybrids in here, but because of the recent abductions, all but five of the handlers here decided that their hybrids would be safer at home. I don't blame them to be perfectly honest, but I'm glad that some of them have stayed." Jimin explained as he unlocked each of the occupied rooms.

Once the doors were open, the hybrids which occupied each room stepped into the doorways, standing to full attention. All five were German Shepard hybrids, with dark brown ears and neatly trimmed, brown and black tails. They were dressed in plain white t-shirts along with black jeans and plain black, leather collars with name tags hung loosely around their necks. They all seemed rather curious about Yoongi and Mark.

"These hybrids make up Unit M, they are the best of the best and the most trusted of the hybrids here. Allow me to introduce you to Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Lay and Luhan."

Apart from Jungkook, Taehyung and BamBam, Hoseok had never seen a police dog hybrid before; at least not out of uniform. Standing in front of five of them was rather daunting, especially when one of them towered above him.

"Is the wolf a new recruit?" The tall one asked, looking over Yoongi's shoulder and eyeing up Mark, whom of which took a step back, intimidated by his sharp gaze.

"No Tao, he's not a new recruit. These two are Hoseok's hybrids; Yoongi and Mark," Jimin turned to Mark. "Don't mind him, he looks scary but he's a big softy when not on duty."

While it was supposed to be comforting, Mark wasn't entirely sure that the 'big softy' wasn't going to rip him apart the second he turned his back.

Yoongi hadn't said a word during the introduction of the police hybrids. He had been too busy reading the nameplates on each of the doors to each room. They reminded him of his own nameplate back at the Adoption Centre, with their names, ages and characteristics neatly displayed for all to see, but unlike his own, these nameplates had the fur colours and specialities of the hybrids as well. 

Name: Xiumin

Age: 27

Characteristics: Quiet, tidy, strong.

Speciality: General purpose jobs, tracking people, apprehending people.

Fur colour: Dark brown and black.

Name: Luhan

Age: 27

Characteristics: Smart, powerful, fast.

Speciality: Searching for drugs, weapons and money.

Fur colour: Dark brown and black.

Name: Lay

Age: 26

Characteristics: Quiet, agile, smart.

Speciality: Agility.

Fur colour: Dark brown and black.

Name: Chen

Age: 25

Characteristics: Playful, cheeky, kind.

Speciality: General purpose jobs.

Fur colour: Dark brown and black.

Name: Tao

Age: 24

Characteristics: Tall, powerful, curious.

Speciality: Close combat, General purpose.

Fur colour: Dark brown and black.

It was the last nameplate that caught Yoongi's attention; it was the one attached to the door of the empty room.

Name: Kris

Age: 27

Characteristics: Tall, strong, smart.

Speciality: Intimidation, General purpose.

Fur colour: White.

Hoseok appeared to notice the difference as well, shortly before Joonmyun joined the group, an exhausted look on his face.

"You said Joonmyun's hybrid went missing during an operation," Hoseok recalled, rubbing his chin in thought. "Was he the only hybrid there?"

Joonmyun was the one to answer.

"No, Xiumin and Lay were also there with their handlers, Officer Kyungsoo and Officer Chanyeol."

"So your hybrid was the only one who was taken? Was he left on his own?"

Xiumin spoke up. "No, both of us were with him but we were taken by surprise. Next thing we know we're waking up in the back of the police van and Kris is nowhere to be seen."

"Isn't it weird how they only took Kris..." Tao murmured, his tail flicking from side to side.

Hoseok found himself absentmindedly nodding in agreement, but it was at that very moment that it hit him.

"What makes Kris different from Xiumin and Lay," The question was rhetorical. "His fur colour. Kris stands out from the other five because he's the only one that isn't brown and black! He stands out, just like Yoongi does! Yoongi was taken two years ago to an illegal hybrid dogfighting ring, even though he's a cat, purely because of his fur colour." Hoseok explained, eyes going wide.

"So they're after unique hybrids," Jimin concluded. "Hoseok, I know you've already said no but if you're right about this we might have no choice but to use Yoongi. We can't lose Kris, he's very important."

The conversation appeared to be making Joonmyun uncomfortable. The thought of losing his hybrid to a man who used to run illegal hybrid dog fights was a sickening thought, especially when the said hybrid was the best in the business, and Joonmyun's best friend. Yoongi could see it in his eyes; the exact same look that Hoseok had had when he picked Yoongi up from the Pound.

Hoseok signed. "I'm Yoongi's owner, I should be making the decision. However, I think it's up to Yoongi whether or not he's willing to help."

All eyes fell on the pink-haired hybrid. Yoongi didn't have to think about it, the look on Joonmyun's face said enough.

"I'll do it."


End file.
